


educated eyes

by alienboyv



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Gay Panic, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M, MOOD!, Trans Hank Anderson, Trans Male Character, dark dbh give me a new fictional father figure, i-i (looks at my parental issues) i just like hank a lot ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: Marker: north....NORTH SOUTH WEST EAST: markus...Marker: so ive heard the newsNORTH SOUTH WEST EAST: ok its true....Marker: thank god i was hoping you'd say it i dont wanna see u and kara eye fucking any moreNORTH SOUTH WEST EAST: josh is deadNORTH SOUTH WEST EAST: oh and that too.--





	educated eyes

**Author's Note:**

> connor has a special interest in harry potter bc i think he would and (hands paper that says i do what i want)
> 
> hank is trans because i lov trans hank!!!!! also kimberly and heather are babes i love them. kimberly is exactly 2 and a have days older than hank and rubs it in all the time. shes also trans bc f u c k y o u i s a i d s o
> 
> [[]] is hank's deadname in case u couldnt tell! it has obviously negative connotations so it won't be said ever more than likely. hghdjfkvghfjfj sorry !!

"Connor is lesbian-passing, do you know why?" North and Hank have never really interacted before, mainly Markus was too scared for Hank. Like, he's grown ass man but North...North was like that photo of the cat holding two guns.

"What the f-"

"One time he came up to me and said his friend said that their astrological signs were romantically compatible and wanted to know if they were flirting with him.....Kara said, "DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?"

[....]

**connie** : Where do you keep your blankets?

**hank** : don't u already have a blanket?

**connie** : Yes. I want more, I like the heavy feeling.

**hank** : look in the closet in my room, the bottom left corner. i have a weighted blankets from like YEARS ago.

**connie** : Thank you, Lieutenant.

**hank** : call me haank.

**hank** : *hank

**connie** : Ok, Haank :]

[....]

That day had been hot, but he and Hank were both off that day. Hank was watching T.V. meanwhile Connor laid on the couch. Connor realized something, _I hate the heat,_  It feels like someone put a humidifier under his blanket. He thanked a higher power when he found the self-cooling button on it, because of that he'd hide under the blanket and pet Sumo without getting too hot. It was calm, not too loud or too bright. 

Hank had been lost in thought for the past few minutes, when he finally snapped back he went to ask a question, "Con?"

"Yes, Hank?" His head peaked out of the blanket

"Do uh....fuck...uh" Hank was having trouble putting his thoughts into words, "Cole was autistic. So is my older sister. You're a bit different, obviously, and I'm no psychologist but _fuck_ I'm just speculating."

"I've never thought about it." Connor stared at Sumo as he thought. "Besides, can androids-"

"At one point, we all thought androids having emotions was a malfunction, so I'm pretty sure anything is possible." Hank smiled at Connor as he resumed his T.V watching

"Magic powers?"

"I knew I would regret showing you Harry Potter." Hank scratched the back of his head. "Maybe?"

[....]

"Kimberly?" Hank mumbled. 

"Hank! So glad you answered-"

"At 3:38 in the fucking morning?" He knew their timezones were different, and it was likely she has just forgotten to check his time, but Christ he's _tired_.

"Yes! Heather and I got a dog!" Her voice was raised slightly.

"And?"

"Wh-what do you mean, Hank? I have no idea what you're talking about, I-"

"AND?" Hank knew his ex-wife too well, she wanted a dog, a cat, and a bird. Sadly, Hank is allergic to cats.

_("Please?" [[]] Sighed, she knew what her wife was doing. [[]] liked cats, but after her older sister got one and she had an allergic reaction, her parents decided no on the cat, their aunt Paula got it, so her sister still got to see the cat.)_

"...." She went silent before saying, "A cat, a bird...and a guinea pig."

"A guinea pig? Really?" He couldn't believe it, (actually, that's a lie, yes he could.)

"Shut up! You would love him!! I even named him after you, Hank Jr, he's grumpy on the outside but a softie at heart." Kimberly sounds ecstatic. He's known Kim since they were 15, and they were really good friends. Most of Hank's family thought that after the divorce they hated each other, but they had known each other for too long to hate each other over a mutual split. 

"I'm so considering hanging up on you." Hank's thumb hovered over the red hang-up button.

"Ok, ok, I'll make this up to you- I promise. See you."

"Wh-What the fuck does that mean, Kim." She already hung up by the time he spoke but he was just...way too tired to understand what she meant.

[....] 

**Author's Note:**

> con stims, has hypoempathy, does Not pick up on social cues, and even tho it isnt canon that he has sensory issues.....hes got em here folks!!!!!!!
> 
> sorry this was short but hhh school just started and i dont got a lot of motivation or energy 2 write but oof. i got some stories in the making. i really am gon TRY 2 make these longer so rip
> 
> idfk what the title has 2 do with the story yet. this story might be rk1k/conkus lmfao. idk yet tho.
> 
> for only 50 dollars i will light myself on on fire t hank u for donating:)


End file.
